Ice Cream and Rain Traduction Cullenisabella
by Chuchi-28
Summary: Les choses étaient parfaites mais le courage et le patriotisme d'Edward ont fait qu'il rejoignit l'armée. Un an après son départ, Bella a perdu tout contact avec lui et le crois mort. Alors pourquoi est-elle si anxieuse quand on frappa à sa porte? OS


Bonjour,

**Disclaimer:** Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à **S. Meyer **et cette histoire appartient à **Cullenisabella**.

Les liens de la version originale et de l'auteur de cet OS sont sur mon profil.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Cet OS était pour un concours. Un grand merci à **Choupinette** alias **Psychogirl25 **pour m'avoir aidé dans cette traduction et la correction.

* * *

><p><strong>Ice cream and rain – Crème Glacée et pluie<strong>

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux, extrêmement effrayée, bien que je n'aie aucune raison de l'être. Je me retournai, me tournant sur mon côté et regardais le réveil. Il indiquait 03h54. A bout de souffle et tremblante, une sueur froide se propagea rapidement dans tout mon corps.

J'avais besoin de plus de temps pour vraiment me réveiller. Était-ce juste un rêve, alors que tout semblait _si_ réel ? J'étais encore capable d'entendre cette voix douce, de voir ce sourire léger, de sentir ce toucher électrisant. Je ne savais pas si c'était un cauchemar ou l'un de mes plus beaux rêves.

Un an avait passé, mais c'était encore si douloureux.

Je commençai à pleurer silencieusement quand les souvenirs m'inondèrent et les larmes se transformèrent en sanglots déchirants. Des larmes salées coulaient librement sur mon visage, tout comme la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur.

Je détestais dormir seule, l'autre côté du lit était toujours froid et inoccupé.

Je détestais de ne pas avoir quelqu'un pour me dire des petites choses stupides qui rendraient ma journée meilleure.

Je détestais toujours de revenir dans une maison vide.

Je détestais cuisiner juste pour moi.

Je détestais de ne pas avoir à nettoyer après quelqu'un.

Oh, combien je détestais être seule et combien il me manque !

Son toucher réconfortant me manquait.

Ses étreintes ours broyant les os me manquaient.

La façon d'anticiper les besoins de l'autre avec seulement un regard ou un toucher me manquait.

La lueur dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il aimait quelque chose me manquait.

Son sourire de coin me manquait.

L'odeur de bacon brûlé et le désordre dans la cuisine chaque fois qu'il a essayé de cuisiner me manquait.

L'air adorable sur son visage et malgré le désordre quand il a réussit à cuisiner, tout comme un enfant qui avait reçu une énorme quantité de bonbons.

Écouter mon Mozart personnel jouant sa propre musique me manquait.

Le voir porter ce stupide t-shirt rose dont j'avais l'habitude de me moquer et de dormir avec presque tous les soirs me manquait.

Rester au lit, faire des câlins et manger des tonnes de glace tandis que la pluie tombait à l'extérieur me manquait.

Il me manquait juste.

J'étreignis un oreiller, prétendant que c'était lui, me recroquevillai sous la couverture et pleurai pendant des heures. Heures qui semblaient des jours. Je voulais que la douleur se termine. Je voulais lui dire de revenir vers moi. Je voulais que les derniers mois aient juste été un cauchemar.

Je sursautai effrayée quand mon réveil se mis à sonner. Le temps était passé si vite ? Je jetai l'oreiller. Il frappa le mur et tomba avec un bruit _sourd_ sur le sol. J'ouvris lentement mes yeux gonflés, remarquant que les rayons du soleil faisaient leur chemin, traversaient les grandes fenêtres de ma chambre. Il avait toujours aimé ces fenêtres et la manière que la pluie avait de les laver.

J'éteignis mon réveil, décidant tout à coup qu'un jour de congé scolaire serait merveilleux. Je me retournai et essayai de dormir paisiblement, mais d'après de ce que je savais, c'était impossible. Je rêverai à nouveau à lui et d'ici la fin de la journée je serais sur des montagnes russes émotionnelles.

Je fermai mes yeux fatigués, me rappelant comment tout avait commencé.

J'étais en première _(N/T : En l'occurrence, Junior Year)_, ma première année à l'école de Forks. Charlie, mon père, avait vécu dans cette ville toute sa vie. Il a rencontré ma mère, Renée, au cours du lycée. Ils sont rapidement tombés amoureux et juste après leur diplôme, ils se sont mariés et ont eu un enfant - moi. Cependant, Renée n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à rester assise à ne rien faire, à juste attendre quelque chose, rien faire, donc elle s'ennuya très vite.

Elle voulait une autre vie, une plus excitante, plus mouvementée, et pas seulement à travers les ragots de certaines personnes vivant dans une ville pluvieuse. Bien qu'elle aimait mon père, elle décida de le quitter quand j'étais encore un bébé, me prenant avec elle, et partit à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre.

Depuis, je voyais Charlie seulement une fois par an, pendant les vacances d'été, pendant environ deux ou trois semaines. Pour moi, c'était très ennuyeux. Pour lui, c'était extrêmement amusant - nous allions à la pêche avec son ami, Billy. La seule partie intéressante est quand Jake, le fils de Billy, mon meilleur et seul ami à Forks à cette époque, était là lui aussi.

Quand j'eus seize ans, Renée décida que la photographie était la meilleure façon de dépenser son temps libre. Alors que je me demandais dans combien de temps elle allait perdre cette lubie, elle rentra un soir à la maison en me disant qu'elle avait rencontré ce _jeune homme intéressant, Phil, un joueur de __base-ball__._

Je ne pensais pas que cela durerait plus longtemps que quelques semaines, mais je me suis trompée. À la fin de l'année, j'assistai à leur mariage.

Après leur lune de miel, Phil dû arrêter de jouer et Renée resta à la maison, avec moi. Bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais parlé, je savais qu'il lui manquait beaucoup, alors je décidai que j'allais vivre avec Charlie, à Forks.

Mon premier jour d'école à Forks, une journée étonnamment ensoleillée pour Septembre, n'était pas aussi mauvaise que je le pensais, en particulier parce que j'ai rencontré Edward. Quand je suis entrée dans le laboratoire de chimie, en retard parce que je n'avais pas été capable de trouver la salle de classe, les yeux de tous les élèves restèrent collés sur moi, comme toujours quand il y avait un nouvel étudiant. Puis je cherchai une place vide dans la classe presque pleine, et je le vis.

Il n'était pas encore assis pour une raison inconnue, et j'admirais sa beauté. Grand, mince, avec des cheveux de couleur miel en désordre et un visage angélique, il me regardait, jusqu'à ce qu'il vu que je l'avais remarqué. C'est alors qu'il tourna la tête en murmurant quelque chose et en rougissant, encore plus rouge qu'une tomate.

"M. Cullen, s'il vous plaît prenez un siège. Oh, Melle Swan, oui. Bienvenue. D'après de ce que je peux dire, à partir de maintenant, vous serez la partenaire de laboratoire de M. Cullen. Asseyez-vous."

Bien sûr, où dans le monde entier pourrais-je être assise à part à côté de lui ? D'une part, j'étais heureuse, parce qu'il était magnifique et peut-être, _peut-être_ il y avait une chance que nous pourrions ... mieux nous connaître ou d'autres choses clichées.

Cependant, j'étais très effrayée. Je savais que je n'étais pas moche, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que je sois _belle_ et de ce que j'avais vu, il y avait beaucoup de belles filles ici.

Bien sûr, la beauté n'implique pas toujours l'intelligence, mais pour la plupart des gens qui n'ont pas d'importance - tout ce qui comptait était d'avoir fière allure. Pourquoi serait-il l'exception à cette «règle»?

''Dépêchez-vous, Melle Swan, nous sommes déjà en retard. Prenez un siège'', aboya le professeur, me faisant peur. Intimidée, j'avançais lentement vers _mon partenaire de laboratoire_, en accordant trop d'attention à mon meilleur ami, le plancher.

Enfin j'arrivais à mon siège et me suis assise, essayant de ne regarder seulement que le prof, mais j'échouais lamentablement.

"Il a un problème avec nous sur le fait de nous dire de s'asseoir, tu sais. Euh, je suis Edward Cullen," dit mon partenaire avec une voix basse (oh, seigneur, j'aimais beaucoup la façon dont sa voix sonnait !).

"Isabella Swan, mais tu peux m'appeler Bella. Enchantée de te rencontrer '', répondis-je. Je me suis mentalement giflée - parfaite façon de le faire fuir, Bella ! - '' Enchanté de te rencontrer _''_ ? Était-il ton patron ou quoi ?

Néanmoins, il me sourit à pleines dents et me regardât dans les yeux pour la première fois, coupant mon souffle. Il avait une paire d'yeux d'un vert comme la forêt qui m'étonnai et je gardais la bouche grande ouverte en le regardant, me faisant paraître encore plus idiote.

"Ravi de te rencontrer aussi, Bella'', dit-il, riant sous cape, puis tourna la tête pour regarder le prof.

_Merveilleux - dès mon premier jour je rencontre un gars sympa et j'ai tout ruiné à la première seconde. N'était-ce pas __merveilleux __?_

J'essayais d'arrêter de penser à _Edward_, même si j'étais beaucoup trop près de lui. Au lieu de cela, je me concentrais sur Monsieur « Prenez un siège », comme j'avais décidé de nommer ce professeur ennuyeux, quoique c'était une chose assez difficile à faire - en dépit du fait que nous étions dans une classe avancée, il n'y avait rien d'avancé dans la leçon.

_Enfin,_ la cloche sonna et je me levais, remplissant mon sac de mes livres à un rythme lent et en essayant _très_ fort de ne pas regarder à l'endroit où Edward avait occupé quelques secondes auparavant. Peut-être qu'il était déjà parti et m'épargnerait des moments difficiles qui me ferait être encore plus embarrassée.

Puis j'ai mis mon sac sur mon épaule, entendis cette voix belle à nouveau. ''Hé, euh, j'étais ... tu sais, je me demandais si je pourrais t'aider, euh, à trouver ton chemin jusqu'à ton prochain cours. Euh, bien sûr, seulement si tu veux que je ... je ... " commença-t-il en bégayant. Je me suis retournée pour le regarder, en remarquant des rougeurs se répandre sur ses joues.

''Eh bien, désolée, mais ..." commençais-je, en souriant, quand il m'interrompit.

''Oublies. Mauvaise idée, Cullen, mauvaise idée'', commença-t-il à marmonner et essaya de partir.

_Oh, pourquoi n'écoute-t-il pas ?_

''Attends ! Je veux dire, j'adorerais, mais, tu vois, c'était mon dernier cours'', lui dis-je et il devînt encore plus rouge.

"Oh, j'imagine que j'ai oublié... peut-être pourrais-je te montrer le chemin jusqu'au parking ?" demanda Edward de nouveau.

_Ça alors, il est adorable !_

_Peut-être que tu n'as pas tout gâché et il t'aime, même un peu ? Sinon, pourquoi serait-il si gentil avec toi ?_ Me chuchota ma voix intérieure, mais je ne pouvais pas le croire.

_Peut-être qu'il est toujours aussi disposé à aider les gens_, me disputais-je avec elle, alors je me suis rappelée Edward attendait toujours ma réponse.

"Euh, ce serait génial ! Je veux dire, oui, si ça ne te dérange pas ..." Stupide Bella, stupide !

_Tu ne vas pas être comme une de_ ces _jeunes filles qui se jettent à tous les gars qui passe ! me cria la même voix intérieure._

Je l'ignorai et commençai à marcher vers le parking, à côté du garçon aux yeux verts, que je venais de rencontrer.

Les jours suivants, à l'école, nous passâmes presque tout notre temps ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien. En une semaine, il me demanda, en rougissant, comme toujours, si nous pouvions passer une après-midi ensemble.

J'acceptai, étourdis rien qu'à l'idée, mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Et s'il était juste en train de jouer avec moi ? Toutefois, cette option ne me semblait pas plausible, il n'était tout simplement pas ce genre de gars.

Il était censé venir me prendre chez moi à 15 heures. A 15h30, il n'était pas encore là, alors j'ai juste supposé que j'avais eu tort sur lui et qu'il était _ce genre de gars._ Quand j'ai voulu monter dans ma chambre et, éventuellement, pleurer pour quelques heures, la sonnette retentit.

J'allais à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. C'était Edward, debout sous la pluie battante, complètement trempé, mais avec des yeux brillants et son sourire de coin. "Désolé je suis un peu en retard. J'étais très occupé et je ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt", s'excusa-t-il mais je le regardais fixement, ne croyant pas qu'il était là.

"Donc, je suppose que 30 minutes était tout ce que tu avais besoin pour m'oublier ? Oh, eh bien, j'espérais avoir la chance de manger de la glace avec toi...'' a-t-il poursuivi, secouant le sac dans sa main, me faisant rire.

Après quelques jours, nous allâmes à un _vrai_ rendez-vous, avec les clichés et tout venant de lui, me prenant chez Charlie et m'offrit des roses comme dans un film et m'emmena dîner.

Cette nuit, après avoir quitté le restaurant, nous décidâmes de marcher dans le parc et profiter du beau temps. Alors que nous étions couchés sur l'herbe, Edward me dit combien il aimait notre pays et qu'il aimerait le servir comme soldat.

Il a également dit que ses parents n'étaient pas d'accord, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup qu'ils pouvaient faire. Après tout, c'était son choix et ils l'aiment trop pour essayer de faire quelque chose en prétendant que c'était _pour lui_.

Je l'écoutais attentivement, même si je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison il me disait tout cela. Il était intéressant, mais quand même ... ! Néanmoins, je laissai aller et ne lui demandai rien.

''Tu sais, ce ne serait pas un vrai rendez-vous sans ça ", dit Edward, peu après « le discours » sur l'armée, m'embrouillant.

"Je voulais te faire connaître mon désir d'être un soldat parce que je pense que tu as le droit de savoir à ce sujet avant que nous soyons davantage impliqués. Je... t'aime vraiment, Bella, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et ... J'aimerais être avec toi ... '', poursuivit-il, en disant tout cela dans un seul souffle et en tournant sur son côté pour mieux me voir.

Dire que j'étais choquée serait l'euphémisme de l'année. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il m'aimait, sinon il n'aurait pas passé autant de temps avec moi, mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il me plaisait plus qu'un ami. Juste à penser à ça me fit grandir et je voulais lui dire combien j_e l'aimais _aussi.

Cependant, je me suis souvenue de ce que j'avais lu dans un des magazines de Renée «ne dites jamais un gars combien vous l'aimez ou il pensera que vous êtes désespérée ou obsédée».

_Alors qu'est-ce que je devais lui dire?_

Je réalisai rapidement que je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées et que je ne lui avais toujours pas répondu. Lorsque je l'ai regardé, je remarquais qu'il jouait nerveusement avec ses longs doigts, ses joues de la même nuance de rouge qu'il avait le premier jour d'école.

_Oh, j'emmerde les magazines!_

"J'aimerais être avec toi aussi, Edward. Je t'aime beaucoup'', lui dis-je sincèrement.

Il sourit, s'approcha de moi et mit ses mains sur mon visage, ses doigts caressant mes joues. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, son souffle balayant mon visage.

J'avais assez peur de ce qui allait arriver, vu que ça allait être mon premier baiser.

_Que faire si mon haleine sent mauvaise ? Que __faire __s'il pense que je suis brut__ale __? Que __faire __s'il ne l'aime pas ? Que faire si ..._

_Oh, tais-toi et profite!_

Lorsque ses lèvres douces touchèrent les miennes, je fermai mes yeux et senti que mon corps était envahi de millions d'étincelles et que je volais. C'était fini après seulement quelques secondes, mais c'était l'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Je pouvais sentir Edward sourire contre mes lèvres et j'ai également souri. Il était parfait.

Après ce moment, les choses ont évolué assez rapidement entre nous, même si beaucoup de gens était en désaccord avec notre relation. Il y avait les plus insignifiants, les filles bavardent à l'école, puis Charlie et enfin Renée.

Charlie pensait que j'étais trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami - dans son esprit j'étais encore la gamine de dix ans qui venait de lui rendre visite pendant l'été. Quant à Renée, elle n'a tout simplement pas voulu que je sois déçu.

Bien sûr, les choses sont devenues légèrement plus mauvaises lorsque nous avons annoncé que nous voulions nous marier juste après notre diplôme.

Mes deux parents se voyaient eux-mêmes en nous et ils ne voulaient pas que nous finissions de la même façon qu'eux. Mais à la fin, ils ont accepté avec enthousiasme. Cependant, il y avait aussi Esmé et Carlisle, les parents d'Edward, qui nous soutenait beaucoup. Aussi, il y avait la sœur d'Edward, ma meilleure amie Alice et son frère, Emmett. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà trouvé leur « âme-soeur », en Jasper et Rosalie.

Ils étaient comme une autre famille et je savais qu'ils se souciaient de moi aussi.

Après notre mariage intime, malgré les désirs d'Alice et Esmée, et notre voyage de noces tout aussi intime, j'allai à l'université avec Edward. Dartmouth. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour y aller, mais Edward a trouvé un moyen de me convaincre de le laisser payer pour tout.

Inutile de dire qu'Edward n'avait pas oublié son rêve d'être un soldat et défendre notre pays, qu'il n'oublie pas. Son plan était de passer une année avec moi, puis rejoindre l'armée.

De cette façon, un peu plus d'un an après notre mariage, la famille d'Edward et moi avons du lui dire au revoir et le regarder s'en aller.

Il promit de nous écrire des lettres et qu'il nous aimait. Aucun d'entre nous n'a pleuré quand nous lui avons dit au revoir. Parce que nous étions dans un espace public et il aimait garder son masque, et nous, car nous voulions être fort pour lui.

Néanmoins, après que nous avons vu s'éloigner, chacune et chacun d'entre nous avons craqué, n'étant pas capable de garder la façade courageuse.

Bien que nous sachions tous que d'être un soldat était l'une des choses les plus courageuses à faire, c'était aussi extrêmement dangereux. Beaucoup de gens ne sont jamais revenus à leur bien-aimé en servant leur pays. Je ne voulais pas devenir une de ces âmes malheureuses.

Jusqu'en Février, Edward et moi avons écrit des lettres l'un à l'autre et je savais qu'il a également gardé le contact avec le reste de notre famille. Nous avons même eu la chance de faire quelques appels téléphoniques courts, ce qui m'a fait sourire pendant des jours.

Toutefois, en Mars, la dernière lettre que je lui avais envoyée me fut retournée. Pendant une conversation avec Esmé et Carlisle, je découvris que la même chose était arrivée à leur lettre. Alice, toujours optimiste, n'arrêtait pas de dire que peut-être qu'ils ont dû quitter la région et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que d'être en contact, et qu'il était toujours vivant.

Mais elle ne trompait personne, pas même elle-même.

Deux semaines après que nos lettres furent retournées, je reçu un appel d'un numéro que je ne reconnaissais pas. Quand j'y ai répondu, mes pensées volaient à Edward et j'ai prié ce n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais. Pourtant, une voix froide et sans émotion _m'informa_ qu'Edward Anthony Cullen _était introuvable_ et que _il était probablement mort._

La femme ne cessait de parler, mais je ne pouvais plus faire attention à ses paroles. Je lui ai répondu robot, ne sachant rien de ce qu'elle disait. Je pouvais seulement entendre les précédents mots terribles de la femme. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il ne peut pas être mort ! Il reviendra, je le sais !_

Depuis, chaque membre de notre famille avait essayé d'être fort et plein d'espoir pour les autres, mais parfois c'était si difficile et douloureux ! Aucun de nous ne savait quelque chose à propos d'Edward, mais nous devons rester positifs, car, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si son corps avait été trouvé.

_Dieu, je détestais penser à ceci !_

Je fus sortit de ma rêverie, quand quelqu'un frappa fortement à la porte. Je restai quelques secondes de plus dans le lit, essayant de me rappeler si quelqu'un m'avait annoncé qu'il allait me rendre visite, mais mon esprit était vide.

_Qui dans le monde pourrait être ici à cette heure ?_ Me demandais-je.

Mais, à contrecœur je sortis du lit et marchais lentement, au rez-de-chaussée, vers ma porte d'entrée, avec mon cœur battant, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune raison rationnelle pour ça.

Je réalisai que la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti quelque chose comme cela c'était il y a trois ans, quand j'attendais Edward. J'ai soudain compris le sens du mot déjà-vu - tout m'était bien trop familier ... peut-être ...

_Non, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'espérer ! Tu vas finir par être déçue !_

Avec ces pensées dans mon esprit, j'hésitais pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la porte en bois. Cependant, le moment où j'ai vu qui attendait à ma porte, je pensais que je rêvais encore et me serait probablement réveillée trop tôt.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il y avait Edward. Mon esprit s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes et je le regardais bouche bée avec les yeux rouges gonflés et une mâchoire grande ouverte. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser.

Il eut soudainement un petit rire, lui aussi me regardait, et dit: "Désolé je suis un peu en retard. J'étais très occupé et je ne pouvais pas faire auparavant."

Comme je ne répondais pas, il continua "Donc, je devine qu'une année a été tout ce que tu avais besoin pour m'oublier ? Oh, eh bien, j'espérais avoir la chance de manger de la glace avec toi...''

J'étais toujours ébahie, mais je me suis rapidement repris. Je ne bougeais pendant deux ou trois secondes, puis je me mis à rire si fort que j'en avais mal. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il se rappelait ! Il était surpris par ma réaction, me regardant étonné, et se mit à rire lui aussi.

''Alors, vas tu me laisser rentrer, ou as tu besoin de quelque temps pour dire à votre amant de partir ? Je vois que tu portes déjà ses vêtements'', rit-il, me faisant rougir. J'avais oublié que je portais son t-shirt et j'étais allé comme ça pour ouvrir la porte.

''Allez, qu'est-ce que en tu dis ? J'aimerais prendre une douche, manger, peut-être, juste être peut-être avec vous," suggéra-t-il, en riant. Je tapais son épaule et le poussais à l'intérieur, ou au moins j'ai _essayé -_ il était trop fort pour moi.

Il simula d'être blessé par mon _comportement inapproprié_ et marchait dans la maison, faisant la moue et m'ignora.

Après je fermai la porte, entrai dans la cuisine, où Edward était probablement, bourrant la nourriture dans sa bouche. Parfois, je me demandais s'il savait ce qu'il mangeait avant de l'avaler. Cependant, il était juste debout, dos à moi, regardant par la fenêtre.

Je n'avais jamais été gracieuse, ainsi il m'avait entendu arriver, mais il ne s'était pas retourné jusqu'à que je sois juste derrière lui.

Il y avait la tristesse et l'amour dans ses charmants yeux, ils brillaient de larmes contenues et il me serra immédiatement dans ses bras forts.

Je pouvais sentir son corps tremblé et quelque chose d'humide toucha mes cheveux. Je l'enserrais aussi comme je pouvais, tout en essayant avec tant de mal de me retenir de pleurer.

Je devais être forte pour lui. Qui savait quel genre de choses horribles qu'il avait vu pendant la mission. J'étais plus que reconnaissante qu'il soit revenu, sain et sauf.

Après un moment, c'était peut-être des minutes ou même des jours, je n'étais pas capable de le dire, il me lâcha pour me regarder.

''Tu sais combien Je t'aime, n'est ce pas ?" me demanda-t-il doucement d'une voix étranglée, caressant ma joue. J'étais muette, trop distraite par son toucher, donc je hochais juste la tête.

Il m'embrassa lentement, doucement me mettant sur son épaule et me transporta à l'étage. Nous prîmes une douche ensemble et puis il m'emmena dans la chambre. Nous avions aussi manqué _cet_ aspect de notre vie. Il m'a fait souvenir comment tout semblait bon, chaque caresse, chaque regard, chaque baiser nous reconnectaient, ce qui rendait notre lien de plus en plus fort.

Après, Edward m'enlaçait, jouant avec mes cheveux. ''Je t'aime'', me dit-il presque trop bas pour que je l'entende et il plaça un doux baiser sur le dessus de ma tête.

''Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri '', répondis-je, et puis je commençais soudainement à pleurer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il s'y attendait, parce qu'il venait de m'enlacer plus fortement, me calmant comme un bébé. Je ne pouvais pas être plus forte, j'avais juste besoin de me libérer de tout ça.

Je m'endormis pleurant dans ses bras. Quand je me réveillai, c'était le soir, et Edward me dévisageait tout en jouant avec mes cheveux, avec le même sourire de coin sur son visage. Je souriais aussi, mais notre moment fut interrompu par nos estomacs qui grognaient bruyamment en même temps - je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille, et Edward n'avait probablement rien eu depuis longtemps.

''Allons-y, mademoiselle ?" demanda-t-il avec un visage sérieux, me faisant rire. Bien sûr, il n'attendit même pas ma réponse et continua dans la cuisine.

Plus tard, pendant que nous mangions, Edward commença à me dire ce qu'il avait fait quand tout le monde pensait qu'il était mort. Apparemment, il avait été blessé lors d'une mission extrêmement dangereuse, alors ses collègues pensaient qu'il était mort, pour ne pas mentionner qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le chercher sur le territoire ennemi.

Il était là-bas pendant deux jours, coincé sous des ruines, incapable de se lever ou de crier. En fin de compte, il a été très chanceux d'être trouvé par certaines personnes qui prirent soin de lui. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de rentrer plus tôt, car sa santé ne le permettait pas.

''Tu sais, c'est presque impossible d'être si chanceux. J'aurais été mort si les autres ne m'avaient pas trouvé, pour ne pas dire qu'ils m'ont aidé à rentrer aussi. Oh, et j'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles'', me sourit-il.

"Quoi ?" Demandai-je. Quel effet pourrait être meilleur que lui étant de retour à la maison ?

''Eh bien ... c'était ma première et la dernière mission, chérie'', annonça-t-il.

Ma bouche resta ouverte pour quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés, faisant rire Edward.

_Que dit-il au juste ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ?_

"Oui, chérie, je suis très sérieux. Et je pensais que tu serais contente ... hein, oublies'' dit-il, le visage dévasté, évidemment il se moquait de moi.

_Je ne voulais pas lui dire de cette façon ! Tout est juste ... trop beau pour être vrai !_

''Je sais."

_Ai-je __pensé_ _à haute voix à nouveau?_

"Oui, chérie, tu le fais toujours. Tu sais, tu ne ferais pas un bon agent d'infiltration. Tu ne peux pas garder un secret'', dit Edward, tout en essayant de ne pas tomber de sa chaise à cause de son rire.

"Tais-toi '' lui répondis-je intelligemment, bien que ce sois inutile.

"Oh, tu sais que nous devrons aller voir nos familles demain matin ? Je parie qu'ils adoreront de te voir,'' dis-je, changeant de sujet.

"Ouais ... Je ne peux pas attendre pour les voir ! Ils étaient les seuls qui me manquais, tu sais'', me taquina-t-il.

"Va te faire foutre !" Une autre réponse intelligente - bon travail, Bella !

''Avec plaisir'', ria-t-il.

Je laissais tomber.

_Je t'aime, Edward !_

"Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie !" sourit-il en hochant la tête.

"Oh, tu as de la glace ?" demanda Edward, faisant la moue comme un enfant.

J'adorais le voir comme ça. Je savais qu'il avait vécu certaines choses douloureuses, qui probablement l'avaient changé, mais c'était agréable de regarder l'adolescent dont j'étais tombée amoureuse il y a trois ans, dans ce laboratoire de chimie.

Je savais aussi, qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que nous avons eu à parler et beaucoup de choses à faire. Certaines ont été difficiles et douloureuses pour nous deux, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, tant que nous avons un peu de crème glacée à manger alors qu'il pleuvait.

* * *

><p>J'adore l'histoire des glaces et que l'auteur reprend les glaces pour la fin.<p>

Voilà, vous avez aimez? Alors review !

Chuchi


End file.
